<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Day at the Office by Clarence_Jennette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099502">Another Day at the Office</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarence_Jennette/pseuds/Clarence_Jennette'>Clarence_Jennette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarence_Jennette/pseuds/Clarence_Jennette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Team Thrash came to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Day at the Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fred got to the office at precisely 9:00 AM. He was a short, balding, middle-aged man who needed to watch his weight a little more carefully than he did. He peered out at the world through a set of silvery pince nez which slightly enlarged his watery gray eyes.  </p>
<p>He carefully hung up his coat and hat. As he did every morning he turned on his coffeemaker. Once it finished he took the steaming cup to his desk and looked at the large pile of files in his IN box. He sighed. This was going to be a long day.</p>
<p>Fred worked for the Bureau of Magical Girls (BMG). His job was to match solos who wanted to partner up with someone. Since working with a partner (or on a team) vastly increased a magical girl's survival rate, he took the job very seriously.</p>
<p>He dutifully read through every file. He looked at girl's background information, descriptions of their power sets, and psychological evaluations. Finally, he read the recommendations of the field officers on what kind of partner would best fit the girl in question.</p>
<p>All of this took a great deal of time. At noon he had lunch (brown bagging, of course) and then got back to work reading the files. As he finished the last file in the pile he looked up at the clock. 3:00 PM. He was right on schedule. He got up and locked his office door.</p>
<p>Everyone knew not to disturb Fred after 3:00 PM but he took no chances. You see, Fred was the best at matching up magical girls because he had a system. A system that required total concentration and secrecy. A system that rarely failed him or the girls.</p>
<p>Fred took the files and randomly shuffled them together. He took the first two files and laid them together, unopened, on top of his desk. He then reached into the top left desk drawer and brought out his secret weapon.</p>
<p>A magical artifact from the old world.</p>
<p>Holding it reverently in his hands, he held it over the two files. Concentrating as hard as he could, he asked his question: "Should these two girls be partners?"</p>
<p>He then flipped the artifact over and watched the answer float up out of the aetheric haze:</p>
<p>"Yes – definitely."</p>
<p>He smiled, then opened the two files. Bud and Harley, he mused. He had a good feeling about this pairing.</p>
<p>And he should know. After all, his last name was Fate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>